Dovahkiin Origins
by ThrashMetallix
Summary: The Dovahkiin is a warrior who is the center of a legend in a mystery of the return of the dragons. A warrior unlike any other. But what was his past like? How did he grow up? Why did he come to Skyrim? This is the origin story of my Skyrim character, Kaayan, the Argonian.
1. Awakening

There was darkness. An endless darkness. The mind of this soul felt lost, confused, unsure. Nothing made sense. There were times that emotions and feelings very much felt strange to this individual. What was going on? Why did things feel this way? In the darkness, this soul could see strange beings, markings, and it couldn't comprehend anything. It comprehended movement. It pushed against some strange barrier. It began to hear voices. It pushed harder and harder, but couldn't push any further. Even if it tried to push in another direction, there was a barrier. It was trapped.

But it could comprehend hearing, and it heard voices. Voices it did not know, yet somehow it felt comfort upon hearing them, as if it had known them for all of its existence...if that existence had been long at all. Where was this? How long was this? Who or what was it? For a moment the voices came back, but so did the being. The soul could not comprehend vision, yet it saw this strange being, and this strange being saw it.

This being opened its mouth and spoke in a language it did not understand. The soul could not comprehend speech. It could try, and barely even manage a grunt. There was no sound. But it did not feel the strange comfort that it shared with the voices it thought it knew. This being was strange. What was it? Who was he or she?

There was a flash. A monster. The lost soul suddenly comprehended fear. What was that thing? What was this being? It remembered movement and began to push against the barrier, trying to escape. It didn't want to be here anymore. It didn't want to be with the strange being, and the monster. It pushed harder against the walls...

The being reached forward. The lost soul continued to kick and claw at the darkness, the invisible walls that held it. It couldn't comprehend sight, yet it watched as this being reached forward...a glowing white hand reached forward...the lost soul tried to evade the touch, but to no avail. The soul was touched...and a warm feeling entered the soul...a feeling it could not comprehend. It felt warm, soothing...but at the same time, the soul felt an unusual feeling...rage...domination...but why? Why did it feel this?

It didn't make sense! Why would it comprehend such feelings? It kicked once more! It wanted out! It clawed again, and again...it suddenly felt the barrier weaken...it had broken through! It reached for the opening...yet found more of the barrier...It pushed...in fear. It could feel the barrier weakening! Another opening! The barrier was breaking away! It kicked...clawed...but could comprehend nothing else...it could move...but what good would it do? There was a new force suddenly in play...something that seemed to just...pull it down...it suddenly felt strange...

The fear began to return. It could no longer move. A new barrier was here. But it wasn't so weak. In fact, quite the opposite. It was tightening all around him. Pushing against him. He couldn't even comprehend what it was. There was only darkness. The warmth in the soul seemed to fade away. It comprehended an entirely new feeling...cool air...

Air...what was air? It could feel itself clawing at nothing. Part of the soul was no longer getting pushed...the barrier was gone...replaced by an entirely new environment. In a moment, it feared that it would be all over. This soul would very suddenly be falling. There was nothing to catch it. It was alone. The memories of the monsters and beings all that were left. It clawed, trying to find something! Something to hold on to.

"Easy...settle down..." a voice said. The soul heard the voice, but could not comprehend its words. But as the soul felt the strange force on it's body continue to pull down, it felt something on it's backside. It...it had been caught. It had made sure it didn't fall! The voice spoke again, and the soul began to comprehend the voice. It was one of the two voices it had heard, and recognized from so far away...but how? Who was it? "Shhh..." it said, and it caressed the lost soul in a calming motion. The soul could feel large hands, just rubbing it, embracing it's touch, and the soul, though it was confused...slowly felt the memories of that strange being, and the images of the monsters fade away...soon, it was just this voice...and it's soft, loving feel.

"It's...it's a son, love..." the voice said again...

Then a softer voice spoke. "Please...let me see him..."

The soul perked at the voice. It recognized that voice too! These were the voices that calmed it. However, it...or he grew uneasy when he felt the touch of one of them, leave his body...but as one left, he felt the embrace of yet another. The other voice. In fact...he felt rather...closer to this voice. Perhaps it held him as close. No matter...these two voices...whatever they were or whoever they were...he was just happy to be with them. This new world was strange, and he still was unsure of what it was, as he could not see, but the voices, the raspy, yet calm voices calmed him, and held him close. He felt the one who held him breathe a little and sigh.

The other voice spoke. ""Are you okay, love? Do you need anything?"

"N...no...he...he just did a bit of a number to me..."

"His shell certainly looks beat up. He did quite a bit of damage to it...doesn't look like he was willing to stay in there a lot longer."

"As long as he's healthy, and well...he's just what we've been hoping for..."

The soul...he did not understand the talk of these two, nor could he comprehend a way to speak back. He reached, and felt a large...muzzle of a sort. There was a small sound of a pleasant...laughter. He didn't know how he knew that, but it made him feel warm. He tried to speak...resulting only in a small grunt. The grunt resulted in more comforting touches from the one who held him.

He felt the other touch him, as if it were close by. These two beings...whoever they were...he didn't want them to leave.

"He has your skin..." one of them said.

"No sign of any horns though...perhaps he'll take after his mother there..."

"Well...perhaps once he takes his first taste of hist, he'll surprise us..."

Mother...that name brought the young soul comfort. He suddenly yearned for sight. He wanted to look upon those who held him, who seemed to protect him...he wanted to see...but could not. Perhaps...perhaps it was not his time yet.

"I cannot wait for him to open his eyes for the first time..." one of them said.

"Think of when he'll be able to take his first step...speak his first words..."

"When he'll be given his name..."

The soul did not comprehend their words as they spoke, but he didn't care for that moment. Right then and there, he was just comforted to be in their grasp, their comfort, their very life...and he relaxed, and began to rest...his escape from the barrier had tired him out...and he desperately wanted to recover from that...

Time would go on for an unusual length. The new environment was slowly but surely becoming the reality. All memories of the barrier, the tight imprisonment was fading away. Soon, it was just him, and the voices he was continuing to grow to trust and...love. He was starting to comprehend love. How? Was it because though he could not see them, he could hear them, and feel their loving, comforting, and even playful touch on him? Their presence was a feeling he'd not felt before. He felt comforted around them, warm, happy. This new world was so strange to him, yet he felt little fear so long as the presence of these two continued to be with him.

Each period of his activity, despite being so weak, and unsure of what was to come in life, they would care for him. Feed him a strange substance that was sweet, yet bitter at the same time. Play with him. He was growing closer and closer with them. Then there would be the periods in which he was tired, and required rest. There were times they would wrap him in a warm covering, and let him rest, or there were times when they would rest with him. Then when they'd awaken, the cycles would start all over again.

Each period of awakening, he would be introduced to something new. There was a time after some play with the beings he was now recognizing more and more as "Mother" and "Father" before the time ceased, and they took him up into the air as they always did, as he could not move himself in this strange world, and then they set him in an even stranger environment. It was cold to the touch, and heavy, yet his foot could kick through it with little resistance. What was this strange substance. As they lowered him, he realized that the substance was dense, and though he easily could fit through it, it made him uneasy. What was this? Was this perhaps another world? Why did he need to leave this one? He was happy in this one. With the mother and father! The cool feeling got up to his upper part of him, before he felt his lower part of him his a solid surface. He still felt the comforting touch of whoever carried him in this strange environment. He reached out, and felt the strange substance, and it coated him. He also felt the strange substance suddenly pour all over him, though some of him had not yet touched this strange thing. Yet it not only felt cool, but it felt surprisingly natural to him, and he liked it. So much that he felt as if he could cry out for more.

"Oh! Does that feel good?" his mother's voice said in her playful voice. "Listen to you! Just listen to you!"

He could comprehend sound...

He could not talk to his mother, or give her any clear meaning of how he felt or anything, but she had heard him! And that alone was enough! He felt the strange substance pour on him again, and he sat up, before losing his balance, and falling back. The strange environment was no completely all over him. At first he didn't know how to feel. The substance felt strange when he felt it go into an opening in his body, one that normally had nothing in it. It seemed to serve a function, but he didn't understand it. He still couldn't see, but he still felt the loving touch of his mother, even down in this strange new world.

He found it strange that he'd not bothered to act like he would out of this world. He'd not been breathing. Down here, he was hesitant. This environment seemed strange to him. Maybe even dangerous. But he felt his body starting to tense...and he took a breath. No difference. He could strangely breathe down here as well. The cool pleasing sensation now fully covered his body, and he gave another playful sound, which was only muffled. Perhaps down here, he could not comprehend sound as he could up above.

He felt his mother push his upper body from the depths of this strange world, and he felt his upper body break the surface. He could hear the sloshing of the strange world below him, and his mother's amused laughter.

"You like the water, don't you. You're just like your own. But let's get you cleaned up for now..."

Water. Was that what this new world was? The strange feelings that it gave? Water? When he was completely immersed in the water, not only could he breathe it, but he felt rather tranquil. Beneath the surface, he couldn't hear the other world, in fact there wasn't much to hear except the endless void it seemed. It was relaxing. Above the water, he could hear so plainly, and beneath, it was just another sensation on its own.

As his mind contemplated all these thoughts, he felt his mother gently massage and rub his skin with a different substance, which was smooth and slick. However, he seemed more interested in this strange event that was now taking place. Why was he in water? And what was his mother doing to him. He wasn't sure, but as she continued, he began to feel more and more refreshed, almost like a new...whatever he was. He felt great. It was such a great feeling that he felt somewhat...sad when his mother removed him from the water.

"Okay, little one...bath-time is over..."

As he was removed from the water, he noticed how though he felt the water leaving his body, much of it clung to him. The cool feeling was all over him and it felt strange. But as she was wrapping him, effectively drying him of the water that remained, he began to feel somewhat strange. He breathed, and wanted to see. He almost felt as if he was ready to see. Was he? He focused...and for the first time in his life, his world of darkness was brought to life by color. Off to the side, a roaring glow of heat was seen in an alcove in this shelter, and it brought light to his new sense. He could comprehend sight finally. And the first thing he saw, was the face of his mother.

She looked down at him, her eyes meeting his tired, and opening eyes, and she gasped. "Jeelius! Come quickly!"

His mother sounded so surprised, and it confused him. But it wasn't long before soon another face entered his vision. Was that his father?

"What is it, Meerana?" he asked somewhat worried, as if her call had distressed him slightly.

"Jeelius...his eyes are open!" his mother said.

"Are they really?" he asked looking toward his son. He knelt closer. The faces of both his mother and father were shaped in a way that would not allow them to make certain expressions, yet it was as if the young one could feel the emotions behind the face. The father reached forward and touched the little one, and the eyes of the young one closed gently as the hand of his father rested gently on the cheek of his son.

"What...what will we name him?" he asked.

"I never expected his naming day to come so soon...I've barely had time to think about it..." his mother replied.

What were they talking about? Naming day? What was that?

There was silence for a moment. The young one gave a yawn as he looked at himself...seeing his little hands, and feet...and even discovering his tail below his sitting body...

"...Kaayan..." his mother responded. "I like that name..."

His father lovingly embraced his mother, and replied, "Kaayan it is."

They had a small moment as they embraced each other. The newly named Kaayan simply looked upon them in curiosity, unable to comprehend what exactly they felt. Perhaps he wouldn't feel that way for a while. He didn't know. But he yawned again, before he saw his mother reaching to carry him. He was starting to feel that exhaustion as his mother carried him into yet another place, and set him in a large soft area. Kaayan wasn't sure what it was, but he could rest here, in complete comfort...

His father looked over his mother's shoulder and gently rubbed Kaayan's cheek, before rubbing her shoulder. "He's full of surprise..."

"He's wonderful..." she said softly. She then leaned down and gently kissed him. "Rest well, my Kaayan..."

Kaayan had already closed his eyes and had fallen into a deep sleep. The memories of the monsters and strange beings, now a distant memory...his new world had been opened...and his dreams were of color...his young life had started out...wonderfully...

* * *

 **Thanks for checking out this experimental story. I am exploring the possibiities of writing an origins story for my Skyrim character, Kaayan. And I decided to write this out. Perhaps I will explore this some more. Depends on how this is received. If you got questions, feel free to ask.**


	2. Mark of the Dragon

"Jeelius, is this your son?" an annoyed Imperial officer asked as he checked off a few items in his manifest.

Jeelius sighed as his eyes fell to the young Argonian, who stood by the Imperial's legs. He looked so innocent and curious, but at the same time, Jeelius was regretting just a bit about bringing his son to the docks. He knew that his son would one day work beside him here, and that he was curious where his father went each day and had wanted to see the docks for a while, but he had hoped that Kaayan would have been a little easier to control.

"Yes, sir. Kaayan is my son." he said. "I was wondering where he'd ran off to."

"The docks are not the place for young children." the Imperial said, not bothering to look up from the manifest he was checking off. "There is always an opportunity that they will get hurt, just get in the way, or perhaps fall into the lake without anyone noticing. And I do not want a dead child as a problem."

"With all due respect, sir. My son cannot drown." Jeelius said.

"But he can get hurt!" the Imperial said rather annoyed, finally looking up from the manifest. "I don't care if he was born with gills or not! People are always on the move, there is heavy equipment being lugged around, there are expensive items he might think of taking, and there are more problems where those came from. We have a job to do, and none of us have the time to play a babysitter for your child, do you understand?" he asked, gritting his teeth.

Jeelius sighed. "I meant no disrespect, sir."

"I certainly hope not." the Imperial said. "Now...if this is indeed your child, I suggest you do one of two things, control him and keep him in your sight, or take him home. Keep in mind though, if you take him home I will dock your pay."

Jeelius sighed a bit. His pay was low enough as it was and though he wanted to take his son home so that he would be out of the way, he simply knelt and took Kaayan's hand and brought him close. He simply could not afford to lose any pay. He looked up to the Imperial dock master, and replied, "I will keep him close...if he causes anymore trouble, I will take him home."

"Very well." the dock master said. "And Jeelius...don't ever bring him here again."

"...Of course, sir." Jeelius said, rather annoyed, but in composure. "Come, Kaayan..."

Kaayan, who had been rather nervous of the dock master had not said a word as his father took him away. Kaayan, now six years old, was naturally curious about many things he saw. The pier that his father worked at was full of workers, a couple of them Argonian like Kaayan's family. Kaayan's family lived in Cyrodiil, in the Waterfront District of the Imperial City. The shacks that lined the shoreline to Lake Rumare. Once residing in Bravil, Kaayan's parents, Jeelius and Meerana had moved when the work in Bravil had proven scarce. They couldn't exactly say that the Waterfront was any better, as the district was crawling with thieves and criminal activity, but at least the incidents revolving Skooma weren't nearly as high. Meerana had been fearful of raising a child in an environment that had the addictive narcotic running rampant. Meerana had once been addicted it herself, and she did not want Kaayan to make the same mistakes...

However, that was something only Jeelius knew. Kaayan had no knowledge of his mother's past mistakes and infliction, and honestly, he wasn't sure if Kaayan should know. At least not yet. He wouldn't fully understand the farm that Meerana had really done to herself.

"Father..." he heard his son say. He looked down to the young Argonian. "Was that man mad at me?"

If Jeelius could have smiled he would have. Instead he knelt down, and put a hand on his shoulder. "No, son...Veranus is just a busy man. He can get frustrated when his work is interrupted. I'm sure he knows you didn't mean any harm."

"He doesn't seem very nice..." Kaayan said looking back at the Imperial.

Jeelius sighed a bit and looked at the boards beneath his feet. His son was very empathetic, and was a quick learner. Jeelius knew that the Imperial honestly didn't care much about him, or the few other Argonian workers at the dock. Their pay was low, they didn't have as many rights, and there were indeed times where they were treated no better than dirt. Jeelius knew his son was starting to become aware of these things, he'd even been having some trouble with local children of the Waterfront, sometimes even the Imperial City itself. "Son..." he said standing up, and taking him by his hand away from some workers. "Try to understand our positions here. You are part of a proud race, and you continue to impress both your mother and myself. You accomplish things that make us very proud. But others...they don't understand our kind so much. You will also meet people who do not like our kind for reasons you may never understand. But understand that-"

"Make way!" a strict voice called. Jeelius and Kaayan both looked in the direction of the voice to see three soldiers in golden armor, being led by one in a dark robe, laced with gold. The workers on the dock dared no get in their way. Jeelius also made sure not to get in the way of the, grabbing the shoulder of Kaayan and pulling him away.

The four beings, who were High Elves, passed by Jeelius and Kaayan without giving a glance at them. They headed straight for the dock master. He looked up from the manifest, and put the quill down. "How may I help you?" he asked perhaps somewhat in tension with what exactly might be going on.

The leading elf replied immediately, "We have reason to believe that one of your workers is a Talos Worshiper. We are here to arrest him."

Veranus frowned a bit at their words. "I was not aware that the Thalmor were so intent on eradicating Talos Worship that they would halt all work during the day to pick out one man. Can this not wait?"

"Are you stalling for time, citizen?" the Thalmor agent asked. "If you are trying to defend him, you may be considered a heretic!"

"I'm not doing any such thing, sir." he replied. "I'm merely stating that you are interrupting a very busy work day, and this arrest will only complicate things."

"Your inconvenience is not our concern, now you will let us do what we came to do, or we will have you arrested as well."

Veranus sighed, and nodded. "Do what you came to do...just try not to make a mess."

"Father, who are they?" Jeelius heard Kaayan ask.

Jeelius looked down to his son, before looking back to the elves. "Thalmor Justiciars. Son, I don't expect you to understand why they act as they do...just know this...don't upset them..."

He said this as the agents began to split up, and begin questioning certain dockworkers. One of them actually approached Jeellius, and looked straight at him. Jeelius didn't say a word, before the agent held out a piece of paper with some information and a small sketch of a Nord that Jeelius recognized as a worker on the dock. "This man." she said. "A Nord, works here daily, is named Kavlok. Where is he?"

Jeelius shook his head, "I'm sorry, I've not seen Kavlok today."

"Where does he normally work?" she asked.

Jeelius simply replied, "It's not my job to keep track of the other workers."

"Watch your tone with me, beast." the Thalmor said in warning. "You're not trying to hide this man, are you?"

"Why would I care about a Nord?" he asked. "Go bother somebody else, and let me get back to work."

At that comment, the Thalmor immediately struck the face of Julius, making him stumble back. Kaayan saw this and shouted, "Hey! Leave my father alone!"

"Kaayan, be silent!" Jeelius said sternly.

The Thalmor looked at Kaayan in surprise, before approaching him. Jeelius however came in between the Thalmor and Kaayan. "Leave my son out of this." he said in a low growl. The Thalmor smiled and said "Your son could use a lesson in manners, lizard. It wouldn't be right for him to grow up not knowing his place in the world. As his father, I do hope you teach him that, soon." Jeelius almost hissed at the Thalmor's words but knew better. The Thalmor looked at Kaayan and said, "In the future, I would watch your words, child. Or you won't last ten years in this world."

Jeelius almost rebuked the Thalmor for what he considered a passive threat, but just pushed his son back a little further. Before anyone could say anything, there was a shout from the other end of the dock. "Stop him! Heretic!"

A Nord in rags began to run across the deck. The Thalmor nearby smiled and grabbed a bow that was on his back, before aiming an arrow. After a moment, he let the arrow fly and it went into the man's left thigh. He shouted, and fell to the ground before, rolling off the docks and into the water below.

"Stubborn Nords..." the Thalmor said under his breath before leaving the Jeelius and his son to go retrieve their prisoner, and rejoin his fellow Thalmor. Jeelius said nothing as the Nord, Kovlak, who was struggling in the water was hoisted out, and put in binds. Jeelius rubbed his face for a moment before his attention was drawn to Kaayan.

"Father...are you okay?" he asked.

He knelt down to his son, putting his arms on his son's shoulders. "Son, I'm fine...I was more worried about you."

"Me?" Kaayan asked.

"The Thalmor are not to be trifled with, son. You will soon realize that we Argonians are not always looked upon in favor. And nowhere will that be more true than with the Thalmor Elves. Son, I want you to promise me something right now...promise me you will never speak out against the Thalmor again."

Kaayan nodded after his father said that, "I promise, father..."

Jeelius nodded and sighed a bit as he watched the Thalmor take their new prisoner away.

Veranus didn't look too happy with the work distraction as he looked around. "Okay everyone, let's get back to work...show's over."

Jeelius sighed and looked back to Kaayan. "Kaayan...do you know the way home from here?"

Kaayan cocked his head slightly at his father. He was unsure why he'd asked the question. Was his father thinking of letting him go home by himself? He'd never been allowed to do that before. Jeelius looked at him awaiting an answer, and Kaayan replied, "I think so."

"You just follow the main road for a short distance until you come to the Market, then take a left, and we live in the second house? Do you remember?"

"Yes, father. Why?"

"Because I think you should head home..."

"Alone?" Kaayan asked, a bit nervous perhaps.

"Your mother will have words for me..." Jeelius said, "But I believe you're old enough to walk home from here. It's not that far. Do you think you can do it?"

"I guess..." Kaayan said. "Though...I was hoping I could help you out more here..."

Jeelius heard the disappointment in his son's voice and rubbed the dark gray-blue scales on his head softly. "I know, son. I believe you would have been a tremendous help, but I don't think Veranus would treat you that nice...I'd feel better if you went home. I promise one day you will be able to help me."

Kaayan sighed and looked down at the dock. "Yes, father..."

"Hey. No disappointment, okay?" Jeelius said, trying to cheer his son up. "I promise you and I will do something together soon. Just the two of us. Be careful on your way home...don't let that Hiertan boy give you any trouble going home, okay?"

"I'll try, father..." Kaayan said, before his father gave him a small hug and sent him on his way.

Kaayan sighed and began his small journey out of the docking area and into the somewhat crowded Waterfront District. People were everywhere, but none paid attention to him as he walked the busy streets. None bothered him or paid any attention to him. They just avoided the small Argonian as they went about their business as per usual. Kaayan walked down the street, knowing the way home. Knowing familiar faces and buildings of the district. Then suddenly, he was confronted by three boys, around his age, maybe a little older.

"Well, well, well...look who it is! Walking all by himself at last!" the middle boy said rather mockingly.

"Hey Hiertan..." Kaayan said, trying to show a polite attitude as he had been instructed. Hiertan, a young boy of the Imperial City, had a love of entering the District to just pick on people more unfortunate than him. Kaayan hated it. He didn't understand why Hiertan loved coming down into Waterfront, and just harass the relatively few children in the district. He'd hound them, laugh at them, do anything to make their life miserable. He'd shoved a boy two years older than him into the lake at one point, and the boy had almost drowned because he could not swim. Hiertan had grown fond of picking on Kaayan lately, maybe because of the fact that Kaayan was just an Argonian. Kaayan was beginning to wonder if this type of dislike was what he meant when he mentioned Argonians often having troubled times amongst other races. It wasn't fair.

"Hello Kayaan. Got a Septim or two?" he asked.

Kaayan was annoyed. Hiertan had played this kind of game before. He knew full well that even if Kaayan had any Septims, they would likely be given to his family. Kaayan's father barely made enough as it was. There were times that he actually had to take small items from work so that one of them would have at least something in their stomach. He''d never told Kaayan about it, but Kaayan knew full well what his father did sometimes. "No Hiertan, I don't have any Septims. And I'm not in the mood for you to gloat about how many you have in your pocket today."

"Ohhh...tough talk coming from a lizard!" one of the other boys said much to the laughter of the the others. Kaayan just stood there, taking it all. Why? There were times Kayan could feel this sensational want to just beat the life out of this snot-nosed brat who felt he was entitled to pick on people who struggled to live. Maybe Kaayan could shove him in the lake. Maybe Hiertan would have just as big a problem swimming. And maybe no one in the Waterfront District would care to help him. Did he deserve it?

"Go away, Hiertan, and take your lackey's with you." Kaayan said annoyed.

"Give us two Septims, and we will go."

"I already told you, I don't have any money." Kaayan said frustrated.

"That's too bad, because it's a price you need to pay in order for us to leave!" Hiertan said with a bit of a smug smile.

Kaayan began to see the two other boys, who he still didn't know the names of, slowly approach him.

"Hiertan, please, I don't want to deal with this today!"

Hiertan just laughed and said, "Welcome to the Empire, lizard. Let's have some fun."

Kaayan turned and began to run. This was normal. Hiertan would give chase for a while, before letting Kaayan run off. It was just some scare tactic he loved doing. Kaayan hated this, but what could he do? However, it wasn't long before one of them caught his damn tail, causing Kaayan to plummet face-first into the ground. What had just happened? No one had ever done that before! His tail was a very delicate part of his body, and he relied on it for balance. If it got damaged, it could take a long time to properly heal! He tried to toll over and get up, but not before he felt a sharp kick into his abdomen, and back. What was going on? This had never happened before!

Instinctively he curled up. What else could he do? He couldn't take all three on at once, nor did he know how to. His family wasn't that of conflict. They were just ordinary dock citizens. Kaayan had heard tales of strong Argonians, and how they could utilize the essence of something called the Hist, to make them stronger in battle. The tactics he'd heard of so many Argonian warriors using were brutal, and feared in his native homeland, a place he'd never seen or been to. Yet here he was, getting beaten to a pulp, and he didn't know how to help himself.

Fists beat on his head and all over his curled body, and he felt a strange sensation inside him. Almost like another presence. He had never felt this way before. But he felt a will to fight. Dominate his attackers. Destroy them. Rip them to shreds. Make them rue the day they even dared to harass them. Make an example to anyone else who might try to attack him...and why? They should fear him.

Kaayan blinked from the strange thoughts suddenly arising in his head. The beatdown had suddenly stopped. Kaayan opened his eyes, and saw them running away. What? Why had they given up?

"Are you all right, boy?" a voice asked.

Kaayan jumped a bit and turned to see an older woman standing before him. A Nord by the accent. She however had a kind smile, and no means of intending to harm him. At least that's what Kaayan hoped. She seemed to realize that because she said, "Don't worry, I've no interest in hurting you. I don't know why those boys would want to either. Are you lost?"

"N-no..." Kaayan said managing to sit up. Thankfully nothing felt broken, but he would be sore tonight, tomorrow, and maybe even for the next few days.

The old woman smiled, and said, "Here, drink this." she said, handing him a small phial with what looked like a greenish liquid. "It's not hot, but it's tea with a healing herb native to your homeland. It's not very common amongst my customers, it should help you feel better."

Customers? Did she work in the district? "I've never seen you here before..." Kaayan said.

The old woman smiled and said, "I don't usually stay in one place at a time. I've only just arrived here a few days ago. I'm a palm reader."

"What's a palm reader?" Kaayan asked, finally sipping some of the green liquid from the phial. The tea was bitter at first but had a very sweet aftertaste, much to Kaayan's inner delight.

"I interpret one's possible destiny, by certain markings in their palm." she said. "Do you mind if I see yours?" she asked rather gently.

Kaayan wasn't sure about this palm reading thing, but she looked nice enough, and had been nice enough to give him this delicious tea, which strangely was actually making some of the pain go away, and so he extended his palm.

She knelt down, and put a finger along some of the folded lines in his dark skin. Her tracing along his hands felt somewhat ticklish, but she didn't seem to realize this. Her eyes were in deep concentration, but after a moment, she opened her eyes and looked at him. "Boy, you've been marked with the dragon!"

Kaayan cocked his head at the statement. What the heck did that mean? Marked with the dragon? "What does that mean?" he asked curiously.

The Nord woman was silent for a moment, frowning in thought. After a moment she shook her head. "I don't know. I may be mistaken in my reading as well. I can't say I've ever received such a reading before. In all my years of palm-reading, I've never encountered such a unique reading...so I will tell you this." She stood up, and said, "Don't let anyone hound you or let you think that you are nothing. You are a truly unique individual. Whether or not that has something to do with your reading, I cannot say. But work hard, and a great destiny may be what awaits you, young one."

"Kaayan?" he heard his mother call. Kaayan turned and saw his mother running toward him.

"Hi mother." he said.

She quickly approached him, and saw that he was covered in dust, and had some rips in his clothing along with some small cuts. "What happened? Are you okay, son?" She looked up to the Nord woman, and asked "Did my son trouble you?"

She shook her head, "No, ma'am. Not at all. He had some trouble with a few of those other boys, and I just gave him some tea to help him heal."

"Ohh...did that Hiertan boy trouble you again?"

"It's...it's fine mother." Kaayan said softly.

His mother sighed and picked him up. "Your father should have known better than to leave you out here alone." she said. She thanked the Nord woman before heading to their home not so far away. Kaayan waved goodbye to the palm reader, who he would never see again. He would think about her words for the next couple days, but he couldn't ponder such a meaning or explanation to them. In fact...they seemed kinda silly all in all.


	3. Trouble in the District

Kaayan winced a bit in pain when his mother dabbed him on the arm, which had a nasty gash in it. His mother heard him give off a bit of a tense gasp, and simply said, "You know, if you didn't keep getting into trouble with the Hiertan boy, this wouldn't have happened."

Kaayan shook his head. "I'm so sick of him, mother!" he said in frustration and anger. "What does he want with me? Almost ten years! I never did anything to him to warrant this kind of treatment! This has been going on for so long now, and-"

"Son, I don't like the boy anymore than you do, and no one wishes him to stop more than I do. You're my son, and I love you. But you're not helping the situation. This is the third fight this month you've gotten into with him. Kaayan, you're 14. In two years, you'll be adult age. Do you know what will happen to you if you get into brawls like that in public at that age? You'll be jailed. Son, your father and I can barely afford to get by. If you get yourself imprisoned, we wouldn't be able to help you, and gods only know how they treat those prisoners."

Kaayan breathed in and exhaled, clenching a fist before just relaxing it. In the recent years, he'd finally snapped. The first fight he'd gotten in with his childhood bully, Hiertan, gave Hiertan a few deep scrapes across his face, and a nose which was almost broken. Kaayan's first fight was one Kaayan couldn't forget. Such strange sensations had run through his body. A will to dominate. I want to make him suffer. Had his father not pulled him off immediately, Kaayan might have straight up killed Hiertan. Kaayan was disciplined by his parents for the fight, but not too severely. His parents were very much aware that Hiertan had been troubling their son for years. He had it coming to him.

Hiertan however took the liberty of pulling some strings and making life a little rough for Kaayan's family. Some words that were likely twisted and not entirely true were said, and Hiertan's father made sure that Kaayan's father Jeelius was docked some pay for about a month. Kaayan didn't care. He'd sneak some fish out of the dock fish barrels or straight up catch his own in the lake, as he'd become quite a swimmer, and an expert in catching the local fish that swam there. He still occasionally did it to help feed his family, though his family didn't always like the idea of him venturing into the depths of the lake alone. Yeah, Kaayan couldn't exactly drown, but the depths still offered plenty of hazards from slaughterfish, to extreme cold. Argonians were adapted to survive in water, and Kaayan had ventured to the bottom of the lake many times, with no problems. That didn't keep his parents from worrying.

Kaayan would have hoped that the beating that he gave Hiertan would have finally given Hiertan the lesson to leave Kaayan alone. Far from it. It wasn't too long before the harassment resumed. Fights were common between Hiertan and Kaayan, and it only seemed to fuel Hiertan's want to push Kaayan even further. Kaayan didn't understand his thought process. There were times he'd tried to make peace. Hiertan just wouldn't have it. "I'm just so sick of this..." Kaayan said, as his mother finished wrapping his arm in a bandage.

"Son, you are growing fast, and are beginning to understand that the world isn't always kind to us. Many see us as nothing but lowlifes. Criminals. We are enslaved, treated unfair, even if we've never done wrong. Son...there are many things in this world that I've learned in ways I hope you never have to learn. Perhaps one day we will talk about that. But for now, you need to understand that getting into fight after fight with that boy will not do anything. It will only cause you pain in the future. It will take you on a path you don't want to go on."

Kaayan was beginning to relax, and he just sat forward in his chair. "I understand mother...but...there are just times...I can't help it. I hear what he says to me, hear him laughing, feel his hands against me...and I want to just rip his throat out..."

Meerana seemed rather surprised at the wording of that sentence. "I'm going to assume that you didn't get such thoughts from me or your father. You weren't raised in such a manner. Kaayan...I've done all I can to raise you the best I could-"

"Mother, I love you, and you've done nothing wrong in raising me." Kaayan said interrupting.

"Then why do you think or act on such thoughts?"

Kaayan shook his head, rubbing it slightly. "I don't know...it just...it comes out of nowhere."

At that moment, the door to the shack opened, and Jeelius came in with a bit of an exhausted look. Meerana looked up to her husband with a bit of concern. "Dearest? You're home later than usual. Something wrong?"

Jeelius sank into the nearest chair and sighed. "There's a lot of commotion down at the docks right now. One of the recent ships that has come in apparently had a robbery. A captain is missing nearly 800 Septims. And he's blaming some of the dock workers...including me."

Kaayan heard his father's words, and he suddenly couldn't help but wonder if there was only one accusation...aimed at his father. Was that the case? Did the captain see his father as nothing more than a crook?

"Well...well what did you tell them?" Meerana asked.

"What could I tell them?" Jeelius asked. "Meerana...I love my family, and I will do what I need to do to make sure they can live-"

Meerana gasped. "Jeelius! You didn't honestly steal from this man, did you?!" she asked in shock. Kaayan looked up to his father as the words left his mother's mouth.

Jeelius however looked to her and replied, "What? Absolutely not. Love, I will do what it takes to keep my family comfortable, but as wonderful as 800 Septims would sound...I'm not headstrong enough to even think of attempting such a robbery. I'm surprised it was done at all."

Meerana looked at him, for a moment. "Jeelius, are you being honest?"

"Love...I cannot lie to you." Jeelius replied.

Meerana nodded, and said, "Okay then...I guess we'll take this one day at a time."

Jeelius then looked to Kaayan, and noticed the bandages and a few cuts on his son's face, which reflected in the evening fire. He sighed, and stood up, walking over to him. "Son...what happened today?"

"Why bother asking?" Kaayan responded.

"Damn it, Kaayan!" Jeelius said in frustration, "How many bruises and cuts are you going to endure before you get it through your head that-"

"Father, I've already gotten the 'stop fighting' rant from mother, so don't even bother with it." Kaayan replied annoyed.

"Don't interrupt me when I'm speaking to you, this nonsense has gone on long enough! I cannot go without a week it seems now without hearing of you most recent fight with the Hiertan boy. And it's going to stop now!"

"Well father, I've been wanting it to stop since I was seven! And it hasn't!" Kaayan said standing up. "I can't go a day it seems without Hiertan mocking us simply because of our social classes, and poor life! And I will not just sit and take it anymore!"

"Son, no one knows of our difficulties in society in this family more than I! I'm the one working to get supper on the table! I'm the one working dawn until dusk to provide for my family-"

"And it's not enough anymore, father!" Kaayan shouted. "I've had to catch fish at the bottom of that lake to help feed us-"

"You're more than welcome to do that, and more than welcome to help your father at the docks son-" Meerana said, trying to calm both of them down.

"Meerana, I'll handle this!" Jeelius said. "You've gotten a taste of what I have to go through in order to help this family, Kaayan! I'd hope you would respect that a bit more than what you seem to right now!"

"Yeah, well until things start to...ah forget this!" Kaayan said walking towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jeelius asked. "I'm not through talking to you about this!"

"Yeah, well, I'm done talking about it!" Kaayan replied, before opening the door and slamming it shut.

Jeelius was about to follow his son out the door, but Meerana stopped him. "Jeelius! Please! Calm yourself..."

Jeelius hesitated, but eventually sighed and sat down, coaxed by Meerana. "What is wrong with that boy?"

"Jeelius, there's nothing wrong with him, he's our son. He's troubled. This lifestyle is hard for him."

"We never taught him a way of violence. I've seen him fight Hiertan. In his prime...it's almost like he's a completely different person. I don't understand it."

"Jeelius...I'm worried about him too, but this isn't the way to address it. There's got to be some way of getting too the heart of the matter without this kind of approach."

"Meerana, nothing else has worked." Jeelius said.

"It won't work if you continue to lose patience with him." Meerana replied. "Please, I know we can get him to understand."

Jeelius took a breath in and sighed. "What did you make for supper?"

* * *

Kaayan was unsure how many hours had passed, but it wasn't long before he found himself once more entering the shack he called home. His mood and demeanor were silent. His head was hung in shame. The room was dark, except for a dying fireplace. He sighed. His mind was in a dozen places. He wanted to talk with his father. Almost as soon as he'd left the house he was regretting so many things he was saying. He loved his father. He had no right to talk in the ways he had. And-

"Son, come sit." his father's voice said calmly.

Kaayan jumped in surprise. He looked to the fire, and he saw his father's silhouette sitting by the dying firepit. Kaayan took a breath in and exhaled, calming his mind. This was what he wanted. To talk...and he was ready to accept any consequences that might be coming his way. He took his seat slowly, before saying, "Father, I-"

"Son...you don't need to speak right now. I need to tell you that I shouldn't have snapped as I did at you."

"No father, you're fine. I-"

"No son, it's not fine. We're a family, you're my son, and I love you, and I should not have jumped to the conclusions that I did without listening to you. You're my son, Kaayan, and you've done many things that have made me proud. Proud to be your father. You're a son I wouldn't trade for anything else in life. You are one of the biggest reasons I do what I can to provide for our family, and the fact that you've done what you have to help this family should only make me prouder."

"That's what I was thinking of father..." Kaayan replied. "While I was out, I was thinking to myself of what had been said...and I think it's time that I helped more. I want to join you on the docks, father." Kaayan replied.

"You want to work at the docks?" Jeelius asked. "Son, are...are you sure? I am happy you say you want to help us, but remember who works there. There are many who do not treat Argonians too well. You won't be given any special treatment just because you're younger."

"I don't care." Kaayan said. "If it will do anything to help us, I will do what needs to be done."

Jeelius breathed in and put a hand on his son's shoulder. "Then I would be happy to take you when you want."

"Tomorrow?" Kaayan asked.

Jeelius cocked his head at the suggestion. "Well...that seems rather sudden, but perhaps we can make it work. But if you're going to join me in the morning, you'd best get some rest. The morning work will come earlier than what you're used to waking up to."

After a moment, the two stood up and embraced. Kaayan felt relieved to say what he wanted to say, and he was happy his father would let have him work at the docks. After all that had been said an d done in the past few days, Kaayan really felt lucky to have such a family. And for the first time in a while, he wasn't even thinking about or concerned about anything Hiertan might try and pull.

* * *

"How you feeling, son?" Keelius asked, as Kaayan continued to unload crates and boxes from the ship he had been assigned to.

Kaayan laid the crate on top of a nearby barrel with a sigh. "Do you get used to this, father?" he asked, showing signs of tiredness.

Jeelius chuckled a bit and rubbed his son's shoulder. "You'll be sore for a while, but you get the hang of it in time."

"I certainly hope so. I feel like I'm the youngest one here." Kaayan said, taking a seat on a nearby barrel.

"You are." Jeelius replied. "However, many others your age wouldn't be safe working here. It may not look like it, but many of these dock workers cannot swim. I'm not lying when I say you are indeed part of a proud race. Not many creatures on this world can go into the depths, and walk the lands as you can. You may be a simple dock worker now, son, but-"

"Get down!" a voice shouted. Kaayan and Jeelius immediately looked over to see one of the dock workers fall to the ground. An arrow was stuck in his chest, and he wasn't moving.

Jeelius widened his eyes. "What in Oblivion...?"

An arrow narrowly missed Jeelius's head and he ducked down bringing Kaayan to the ground with him. All over the place, arrows flew into certain select workers. Many fell into the water,but each one fell dead. Kaayan couldn't even begin to comprehend what was happening. "Father, what's going on?!" he asked.

"I don't know, son. Stay low!"The arrows ceased to fly for a moment, and there was a commotion beginning to gather at the docks as Imperial guards ran to the area. No one was absolutely sure what was going on, but after a moment, Jeelius looked up from their cover. "Son...I want you to go home immediately." Jeelius said.

"What? Father-"

"Don't argue with me on this, son!" Jeelius said, Standing himself and Kaayan up. "I don't know what's going on, but this has never happened before. And I don't want you getting-" Jeelius never finished his sentence as a long black arrow went straight into his upper chest from the back. Jeelius' eyes widened before he fell to the ground.

Kaayan saw his father fall, and immediately fell down to it's side.

"Father!" He looked around. Guards were beginning to clear the area of surviving workers, and escort them away to safety, while they worked to clean up any of the now dead workers. Kaayan called out, "Help! Help please!" As he held the limp body of his father in his hands, which were getting warm as a dark crimson blood oozed over them. "Father, please! You can't die!" Kaayan said as tears began to pour from his eyes.

Jeelius said nothing. He didn't move. As Imperial guards finally made their way over to Kaayan, and forcefully parted him from the body of his father, Kaayan let it out. All emotion. Everything. This was a nightmare. It couldn't be real. His father was just...gone...

* * *

Kaayan sat on the docks that evening. Completely alone. And he didn't want to be bothered. The day had been very long. Too long. The murder of his father had hit his mother very hard, and there was still little known about it. Though from what the survivors could piece together, it seemed as if someone had contacted some organization called the Dark Brotherhood to attack certain workers at the dock. It seemed to be the most mentioned theory that day.

Kaayan didn't know what or who the Dark Brotherhood were, but he stayed out of such conversation. He just couldn't get his mind off it. His father had been killed right before his eyes, and the image wouldn't leave his mind. Kaayan wasn't even sure if he could work the docks anytime soon with this sort of trauma...

"What are you doing out so late?" a voice asked rather mocking.

Kaayan shut his eyes and clenched a fist. "Hiertan...go away. Tonight is not the night you wanna bother me."

"And what night is ever a good night? What's stopping you from coming over and just teaching me a lesson like you try to do so many times?"

Kaayan stood up, and turned to face Hiertan on the docks. "Hiertan, I'm warning you. You are fueling a fire you don't want to get out of control right now. You have absolutely no idea what I've gone through today, and you don't want to be on the receiving end of it!"

"What, did the lizard have a hard day at work? Or did the commotion I heard about scare you?"

Kaayan said nothing as Hiertan dared to walk closer. Hiertan apparently had heard about what had happened today at the dock, but Kaayan was unsure if he knew to what extent. Did he know that he had lost his father? Or did he even care? "You know what would get you to man up a bit? Just lay one on me as you always do. Or are you getting tired of it? Or maybe you're getting in trouble with your family? Get a grip."

Kaayan said nothing still as Hiertan continued to mock him, and just seemingly come up with some of the most repetitive insults that Kaayan had heard him say over and over again. Degrading the Argonian race, making fun of his family's wealth, Kaayan was nearing a breaking point. "Hiertan...shut up before you say something you regret."

"You've yet to make me regret anything I've said. Nothing you've ever done has stopped this, and I'm not sure anything will. You bend to the will of your family. If you really wanna teach me a lesson, then do it! Forget everything you've been told! Or are you going to be as weak as you've been for the past ten years?"

Kaayan shouted and delivered a punch to the side of Hiertan's face. A punch that he'd been wanting to deliver for a long time. A punch that felt strong enough to dislocate a bone or two. Hiertan immediately fell to the ground, almost in shock at the punch. He began to roll to get up and protect himself, but Kaayan didn't even let him get up. Both his fists went down onto Hiertan's back. "You want a beating? I'll give you a beating that will make you regret even thinking of messing with me!" Kaayan's foot went into the the stomach of Hiertan. But Kaayan didn't seem satisfied just beating up Hiertan, helpless on the dock, so he grabbed him by the back of the shirt, and hoisted him up with some strength that he didn't even know he had, and dragged the dazed body over to a couple barrels. He hoisted Hiertan up to lean him against the barrels, though not before letting his head bang against the sides of them.

Kaayan beat Hiertan's face, he beat it again, slashing with his claws at his abdomen and face. Hiertan tried to say something, but Kaayan wouldn't let him. Maybe he was finally starting to learn that Kaayan wouldn't take this anymore. Any attempts that Hiertan made to block Kaayan's attacks, or attempts he made to attack Kaayan himself were clumsy and Kaayan just continued his beatdown. Nothing seemed like it was enough! But after one more blow to the face, Kaayan just grabbed him by the shirt, and tossed the limp body into the dark water below with a splash. The body sank beneath the surface, small air bubbles rising as the body sank further.

"You asked for it! You remember that!" Kaayan shouted, before turning to head home. No one had witnessed his beatdown of the boy, and he didn't care if they did or not. But after three steps, he stopped. He felt a literal presence leave him. His anger, his lust for domination, conquest, it was gone. And suddenly, he couldn't stop thinking about his father, and how his father might have thought had he seen this. For all he knew, his father had seen it in this world or the next. Kaayan didn't want to do what his heart was telling him to do, he knew that if he did, things would get worse...but then again...doing nothing would be bad too. Kaayan turned back after a shout of frustration, and ran off the dock, diving into the water.

He didn't know why he was doing this completely. Yes, it was the right thing to do, but why did he care when this boy had made his life a living hell? Why did he care when for all he knew it might have been too late to get this boy? He didn't know.

It didn't take long to locate the unconscious body of Hiertan. Kaayan grunted a bit as he grabbed the shirt of Hiertan, and slowly ascended to the surface. Kaayan as he broke the surface, didn't go on the docks, but rather to a nearby small island that was not inhabited by anyone of the Imperial City or Waterfront District. He sighed as he felt the sandbed below his now bare feet, and he began to drag Hiertan's body to the shore. Water dripped from Kaayan's face and clothes as he readjusted to the air breathing environment again, before he just lay Hiertan's body...more dropped it...on his belly on a rock so that the water in the boy'd body could at least start to drain out. Kaayan had no idea if Hiertan would live or die, but at least here it might seem like a death would be more accidental. Hiertan went for a swim, drowned, a few slauhterfish had a few bites before he washed up on this island...

His mind trailed off those thoughts as the events of today slowly returned to him. His mind drifted back to memories of him and his father, whether they were having a good time, traveling the land just outside the Waterfront District, or just talking like they'd been yesterday.

 _"You know, son...I'm sorry the treatment you receive from those boys is as troubling as it is, but I would have thought you'd known better than to actually get into a fight with them." Jeelius said, as he dabbed a wet cloth on a scratch just over the left eye of his son._

 _Kaayan winced a bit but just replied, "He had it coming." Kaayan said. "I'm not gonna take that kind of treatment anymore. It...it felt good to punch him."_

 _"Yes...yes I'm sure it did." Jeelius said, continuing to tend to his son's wounds, though his son was beginning to adapt the rapid healing of the hist that most Argonians had. "May I ask what it was exactly that made you so angry that you finally decided to punch him?"_

 _Kaayan said, "He insulted you and mother. Said we didn't belong next to the Imperial City, said that we belong in a muck-filled swamp."_

 _Jeelius chuckled. "Don't you know that we come from a swampy homeland?"_

 _"Well...yeah but-"_

 _"Think of it this way son, our homeland may not exactly look pretty in many areas to his eyes, as say the Imperial City or whatnot. Heck, to him, Argonians may be ugly. Son, I've said this many times, but you're starting to experience that our race isn't always looked upon with friendly eyes. Many are scared of us, suspicious of us. It's a life that isn't always fair, but they know they need us in times they least expect it."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"Well this week, one of my friends fell into the water at work, son. He didn't know how to swim. You're Argonian...a gifted swimmer, and can survive in water...unlike man. He might not be alive had I not been there."_

 _"The workers there still treat you bad..." Kaayan retorted._

 _"I've grown used to it, son. And I hope you will soon see that...because this..." he gestured to his wounds, "Fighting, it just doesn't help, and it will only fuel the hatred directed at you. I understand your actions today, but I want you to do your best not to lose yourself to such violence again...understand?"_

 _Kaayan sighed a bit but nodded. "I'll try father..."_

"I'll try, father..." Kaayan mumbled before sinking down to a stone and breaking into a small sob. He didn't want tomorrow to come, but he didn't want to accept that today had happened. His father wouldn't be there tomorrow. He father wouldn't return at all. And he couldn't take it.

Though his thoughts were interrupted when he heard Hiertan finally cough a bit and hack out the water that he had swallowed. Kaayan looked over wanting to say something, but couldn't and just looked back towards the town on the other side of the lake.

After a few other coughs, Hiertan finally managed to say, "Wh-what happened?"

Kaayan didn't bother looking at the beat Imperial, as he watched the town. "You took quite a beating, Hiertan." Kaayan replied. "Yes...quite the beating."

Hiertan looked up in surprise to see Kaayan sitting not too far from where he was.

"Gods!" he said in shock. "You...you almost killed me, lizard!"

Kaayan finally looked over, "And you know what, Hiertan? For a moment, it was nothing more than you deserved! You have absolutely no idea how long I've wanted to do that to you. And you have absolutely no idea...just how wonderful it felt, seeing you helpless to defend yourself, helpless to even save yourself. You're lucky to be alive."

"You expect me to thank you?" Hiertan asked.

"No. No I don't. I expect you to remember tonight because I promise you Hiertan...if this happens again, I won't save you."

"So why'd you save me this time?" Hiertan asked finally managing to stand up, and wring out his clothes.

"Because my father would have wanted me to." Kaayan said, turning away.

"Your father? What, do you plan on telling him about this?" Hiertan asked. "Tell him you beat me savagely, leaving me to die, before having a change of heart?"

Kaayan turned back and said rather coldly, "My father was killed right before my eyes today, during that little 'commotion' on the dock, Hiertan."

Kaayan wasn't sure exactly what he heard, but he could have swore he heard a change in tone and mood in Hiertan at those words. "R-really?"

"Yes. So as you can imagine, I was not in the mood for your smart talk."

"I knew that a few people were killed on the docks today but...I...I never would have...gods...Kaayan, I'm sorry."

"Sure you are." Kaayan said, not even looking at Hiertan.

"Kaayan, I'm serious, and I guess you have every right not to believe what I'm saying, but...okay I'll put it this way. I've been an ass to you. A real hard ass, but I don't wish that kind of pain or harm on anyone. I may get rough, and my words may not exactly...be the best...but-"

"Hiertan...stop talking..." Kaayan said, looking back to him. "Part of me wants to believe you mean what you say, but ten years of this makes me think otherwise."

"Well...can I ask if there might be a way we can mend the past?" Hiertan asked.

"The answer is no. I don't think I will ever really forget everything you've put my through. And even if there was a way, why would you even want to?"

Hiertan was silent for a moment, and sat down. "I guess I just never thought you'd have this kind of side. I grew up getting taught that your kind were nothing but trouble, lowlifes, and I grew up seeing similar treatment of your kind...it just kinda became routine for me...I guess I needed a kick in the pants to see the other side. There's obviously more to your kind than I thought possible, otherwise you would have left me to die."

Kaayan said nothing. He sighed and said, "There is more than what you'd think to Argonians, and I guess there's more to men than I thought, because if there wasn't you would care less about my father's death."

"So what do you say...think we can find it in our heads to find some kind of friendship?" Hiertan asked.

Kaayan said nothing for a moment, before saying, "Give me some time to think about it. I want to see if you mean what you say...and I need to spend time with my mother."

"Fair enough." Hiertan replied, before looking around and noticing that they were on an island. "Uh...I don't suppose you have a way off this island, do you?"

"Let me guess. You can't swim." Kaayan replied.

"Not very well." Hiertan replied.

Kaayan sighed a bit, not exactly willing to give this guy a ride to the shore. He scanned the docks before spotting a small rowboat. "Give me a minute, and I will be back..." Kaayan replied, before diving into the lake to get the boat. As he propelled himself through the water he simply thought to himself, "Father...I really hope you saw this because...honestly, I'm not sure if saving him was something I could have done without you..."


End file.
